Jabberjaw
Jabberjaw is an air-breathing great white shark, who acts as the mascot of the Neptunes. Physical appearance Jabberjaw is blue with a white belly, and has a mouth full of sharp teeth. Personality He always makes snarky comments about how he "doesn't get any respect". Powers and abilities He can talk, walk on land, and breathe underwater. History ''Night of the Living Doo'' Insert details here. Appearances * Laff-a-Lympics ** 102. Acapulco and England ** 110. India and Israel ** 111. Africa and San Francisco ** 202. New York and Turkey ** 205. New Orleans and Atlantis * Night of the Living Doo ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' continuity Scooby went to the competition at the school and became friends with other sidekicks and meets Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy, and Funky Phantom. Lord Infernicus attacked and captured the gangs of Scooby's, Jabberjaw's, Captain Caveman's, Speed Buggy's, and Funky Phantom's. Scooby, Jabberjaw, and Captain Caveman found guinea pigs. Scooby found four guinea pigs and they look like his gang, Jabberjaw found four guinea pigs and they look like his gang, and Captain Caveman found three guinea pigs that look like his gang. Funky Phantom left, but Scooby says "Come back, we're missing something". Lord Infernicus appears again and attacks Scooby, Jabberjaw, and Captain Caveman. Lord Infernicus disappeared. Scooby and the rest of the "sidekicks" had to solve the mystery. Angel and Quinlan took a ride on Speed Buggy, and gathered Scooby and his two sidekicks, as well. The principal called Sheriff Stone on the phone, but he was uncooperative. Scooby and the sidekicks defeat Lord Infernicus and Angel released the gangs. All the gang have found out that Scooby, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, and Captain Caveman have saved the day and solve the mystery. Scooby unmasks Lord Infernicus. It was Funky Phantom! Funky was sick of being a sidekick and told everyone he is not a real ghost and his real name was Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore. The three teenagers found a clock in the room and thinking Funky was a ghost. He wanted to be the leader. He learned about Lord Infernicus. He used a hologram to make himself appear as Infernicus and all he needed his smoke, fireworks, and a skeleton puppet. He even abucted his own cat, Boo. Funky Phantom would then take everyone to Africa. He then used the outfits on the guinea pigs just throw Scooby and the sidekicks off track and it was full proof and genius. Until Scooby started to act like a hero instead of a sidekick. Boo got angry that Funky Phantom lied to him. He jumped on Funky Phantom and scratched him on the face. Scooby woke up to see his pals, and then noticed three action figures on the shelf that looked like Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, and Captain Caveman. : , season 1, episode 14. Notes/trivia * The Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated version was also voiced by Frank Welker. References }} Category:Culprits Category:Guest stars Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Night of the Living Doo characters Category:Night of the Living Doo villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Talking animals